Luke Hókko adventure
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: Luke's adventure in the Hókko region


After three months of the Poké academy Luke has finally graduated and is ready to go on his own adventure in the Hókko region. Right now he's getting ready in his room and making his way down stairs to his mom.

"Oh my little Luke is all grown up." She said as she handed his bag.

"Thanks mom. Well I guess I'm off." He gave her a kiss goodbye and left out the door.

As he made his way down route 305 he heard someone yelling. Looking for the source he saw a little girl squirtle being taking away by a man and woman in a blue suits.

"Give my Squirtle back please!" The girl pleaded

"I think the answer to that is a big N-O." The man laughed as he and the woman began to walk away.

"Hey what do think your doing?! Give her pokémon back!" Luke yelled as he ran into action.

"Looks like we have a heroic brat not minding his own business." The woman said

"Who are you!" Luke yelled

"Get ready for some big trouble." The woman said

"Better make that trouble double." The man said

"To cause the world into disarray."

"To make the people fear us all night and day."

"To make the world under our control."

"No one is safe when we're on patrol."

"Jane."

"Jamane."

"Team Crystal shines brighter than anything in the world."

"Surrender now or get ready for a battling twirl." They sang

"Why are you stealing this girl's pokémon!?" Luke said

"We're stealing pokémon to make an army for our boss so we can find and catch the mythical pokémon Diance and nothing can stop us."

"I don't think so, Minun go!" Luke threw his pokéball and out popped Minun.

"Well if it's a fight you want it's a fight you got. Go Noibat!" Jane yelled as she released her pokémon.

"Minun use quick attack!" Minun dashed towards Noibat knocking it into a tree.

"Noibat get up and use air cutter!" Noibat Flapped its wings and sent sharp air towards Minun but missed.

"Minun use shock wave!" Minun charged its energy and released it onto Noibat causing it to faint.

"You annoying little brat. Here take your pokémon we can find even stronger ones." Jane said as she and Jamane fled.

"Thanks for saving my Squirtle."

"You're welcome, but be more careful around here OK."

"I will and here's a little something for saving Squirtle." She handed Luke some Oran berries and they both said their goodbyes and Luke continued his adventure.

* * *

As Luke continue on reaching Panalure town it soon became dark on him so he decided to settle down and camp. He set up his tent and prepared food for him and his pokémon.

"Alright guys come on out." He threw his two pokéballs into the air and with a flash of light out popped Minun and Zorua. They ate their food and had their fun for a while until they heard rustling in the bushes. Zorua began to growl and protect Luke. As the bushes stopped a Tyrouge appeared but it was badly injured.

"Whoa are you OK." Luke ran over to it and tried to help it but it pushed him away.

"Please let me help you." Luke pleaded and so Tyrouge finally gave in. Luke picked it up gently and bring it over to his tent. He sprayed some potion on it and gave it an oran berry. Soon Tyrouge got its energy back and happily hugged Luke. Then the four of them heard some voices outside the tent.

"I know its around here somewhere." A male voice said

"Stop talking and keep looking." A female voice said. Luke recognized those voices and ran out of the tent.

"Team crystal! What are you doing here!?"

"Get ready for some big trouble." Jane said

"Better make that trouble double." Jamane said

"To cause the world into disarray."

"To make the people fear us all night and day."

"To make the world under our control."

"No one is safe when we're on patrol."

"Jane."

"Jamane."

"Team crystal shines brighter than anything in the world."

"Surrender now or prepare for a battling twirl." They sang

"Now hand over that Tyrouge and we won't have to get physical." Jamane threatened

"So your the ones who hurt Tyrouge. There's no way I'll let you have him."

"Fine then you asked for it, go Exeggcute." Jamane threw his pokéball and his Exeggcute appeared.

"Alright Zorua you ready?" Zorua bark yes. "Alright, Zorua use incinerate." Zorua sent a firery ball towards Exeggcute, landing a direct hit.

"Exeggcute use seed bomb."

"Zorua dodge them quick." Zorua quickly dodged all the seeds

"Now finish him off with dark pulse." Zorua shot out a dark pulse knocking Exeggcute causing an explosion.

"Looks like team crystals been shattered again!" They said in unison as they flew off.

"Looks like we're all safe now." Everyone cheered. Tyrouge came up to Luke and pointed to his pokéball.

"You want to be apart of my team?." Tyrouge nodded. Luke tapped the pokéball on Tyrouge and became apart of the team.

"Looks like we have a new teammate. Now lets get some sleep."


End file.
